Oakshire
Oakshire is town in the Elarewyth kingdom. Located northeast of the capital city summeredge and to the southeast of the border town Slinsk. It is the starting location in Roundscape:Adorevia, ACT I. Background The quaint little town was founded centuries ago. Surrounded by farmland it feeds the rest of Elarewyth. It was and still is, a trading hub for caravans going all across adorevia continent. A little boring and out of the way, but it is quaint with it's hidden evils almost all of which center on the local Inn. Map Map of Oakshire and the surrounding areas. Points of Interest Oakshire (North and South): * Zedi(Dont be a cheater... unless you want to fap) ** This little demon is the game's god mode ** She is also Demoness' little sister ** You gain 30,000G ** You gain Skip Combat ability * Road to Slinsk: I need to deliver some wolf pelts to a townswoman in Oakshire. Maybe this will help me find those orcs. ** Steps: ** Hunt down five(5) wolf packs near Oakshire. *** Rewards: *** Information about orcs *** x20G/pelt * Magic Fabric ** Shop: *** Wolf Tooth Necklace **** 150G **** +3 Physical Attack Power **** +3 Agility *** Spider Fang Charm **** 150G **** +10 Mana Points **** +3 Physical Attack Power **** +3 Magic Attack Power **** +3 Agility *** Antidote **** 250G **** Treats Poison *** Skull Staff **** 300G **** +20 Mana Points **** +20 Physical Attack Power **** +25 Magic Attack Power *** Wizard's Staff **** 500G **** +20 Mana Points **** +25 Physical Attack Power **** +40 Magic Attack Power *** Starlight Robe(Necromancer Robes) **** 500G **** +20 Health Points **** +14 Physical Defense **** +3 Magic Attack Power **** +3 Magic Defense *** Gem of Destruction **** 200G **** (?) **** +50 Health Points **** +50 Mana Points **** +15 Physical Attack Power **** +15 Physical Defense **** +15 Magic Attack Power **** +15 Magic Defense **** +15 Agility **** +15 Perception ** Visit Cassandra!: Cassandra asked me to promote her shop in Oakshire. I could do that or... *** Steps: *** Promote Magic Fabric(or) *** Slander about Cassandra's shop **** Rewards: **** Discount is a lie(possibly bugged) **** 5 small healing potions **** Male Only: Talk to her and say you are just looking around and you get a blowjob **** Meredith: +1 Affection -1 Corruption * Oakshire's Inn ** Female Only: When looking for the orcs you can talk to a guy in blue for information and if you have no money you can just give him a blowjob. * Warp crystal ** Fast Travel System * Blacksmith ** Shop: *** Cold Forged Hammer **** 100G **** +25 Physical Attack Power *** Longsword **** 250G **** +18 Physical Attack Power *** Scimitar **** 500G **** +25 Physical Attack Power *** Longbow **** 250G **** +22 Physical Attack Power **** +4 Agility *** Crossbow **** 500G **** +25 Physical Attack Power **** +2 Agility *** Skimpy Harness(Rulwe Armor) **** 200G **** +38 Health Points **** +2 Physical Attack Power **** +5 Physical Defense **** +2 Magic Attack Power **** +2 Magic Defense **** +2 Agility **** +2 Perception ** A Guardian's Task: A heavy-armored dwarf in Oakshire asked me to find him some dwarven ale. I should check the areas around Oakshire. *** Steps: *** Find some dwarven ale(go to the inn and talk to the innkeeper). **** Rewards: **** Guardian Class **** Iron armor North of Oakshire: * Northwest Forest: ** The enemies here have high hp so i recommend having a full party ** Male Only: To the Westernmost part of the map there is a tower with a horny female bandit * Northern Forest: ** If you walk further north you will find a hunters cabin ** Revenge: Linea asked me to find her sister's bow. I should look in the cementery near Oakshire. *** Steps: *** Find the bow *** During this quest you will encounter Rulwe and if you did not attack him he will join your party. *** Female Only: once you have retrieved the bow and start heading back you encounter the Rulwe you can either attack him or let him rape you. **** Rewards: **** Ranger Class **** Short bow * Warlock Tower ** Demoness can be found here ** Climbing to the top floor you will meet the chained; turn off all the torches and kill him, you will then receive the Frostwarden. *** +40 Mana Points *** +20 Physical Attack Power *** +45 Magic Attack Power ** The Warlock will confuse you for someone named Nestro and give tell you to get him some spider legs (Female Only: and some horse cum) *** if you do this quest: *** Meredith -1 Affection *** Female Only: you can either buy the horse cum at the Slinsk stables or jerk off a horse at the stables by yourself *** Gain Warlock Class *** when it is revealed that the potion will kill the warlock demoness will tell you to attack him and when you beat him he will give you two options **** Spare him ***** Demoness dies **** Kill him ***** Demoness is recruited Look in the Temple at the oasis outside of Orness for the Stone of Glass, and where you first meet Stena in Novos for the Frostvien Flower * The Beach: ** Cemetery *** Rulwe is found here during "Revenge" ** Abandoned cabin West of Oakshire: * Westtern Forest ** Church *** Goblet of Elarth **** Drinking from it activates AUTO-BATTLE for the hero and all allies. Use it again to remove the effect. *** A Paladin's Pledge: I was asked to confront a mystical being in the forests near the old tower. I'm not sure if its true what they said of if they are just fanatics... **** Steps: **** Find the nature spirit(look at the map they gave you) **** Once you find the nature spirit you have two options ***** Fuck the spirit or ***** Plant some trees(Bugged?) **** This quest can go quite a few different ways, for example, if Demoness has already joined your party by this point then she will lose affection for you taking this quest; she will also leave your party temporarily until you finish although if you wish to fix her affection and have her back you may talk to her outside and tell her you are no longer doing the quest, HOWEVER, if you tell her you are continuing the quest the she will leave PERMANENTLY. **** If you don't have Demoness in your party then you just take the quest like any other and don't worry about it. **** If you recruited Demoness before completing this quest she will lose affection whe you go collect your reward and you choose to become a paladin. **** If you took the quest when Demoness was in your party and you already finished she will tell you some stuff and you can then decide whether to become a paladin(i dont know what happens in this scenario) or have an orgy with a bunch of nuns **** Becoming a paladin will give you a scene where you eat out Tiffany(apprentice paladin) **** If you dont want to become a paladin then you just get 200G ** Wolves ** Mines leading to Slinsk contain: *** Wolves *** Pickaxe *** Rusty chainmail * Castle Whitemoon ** Reclaiming the castle requires killing 3 skeletons East of Oakshire: * Crossroads area ** The roads lead nowhere in ACT I * Apothecary ** Meredith's Parents Shop: *** Bottle of water **** 10G **** Recover 100MP(out of combat) *** Apple **** Recover 200HP(out of combat) *** Small healing potion **** 30G **** Recover 150HP *** Small mana potion **** 35G **** Recover 100MP *** Thin cloth gloves **** 50G **** +1 Physical Defense **** +1 Agility **** +1 Perception *** Cotton robe **** 80G **** +6 Physical Defense **** +2 Magic Attack Power **** +2 Magic Defense *** Copper brace **** 250G **** +2 Physical Defense **** +2 Magic Attack Power **** +1 Magic Defense *** Runed robe **** 550G **** +9 Physical Defense **** +6 Magic Attack Power **** +7 Magic Defense *** Magic staff **** 100G **** +15 Physical Attack Power **** +15 Magic Attack Power *** Force wand **** +350G **** +20 Mana Points **** +15 Physical Attack Power **** +35 Magic Attack Power *** Resurrection potion **** 50G **** Revives all allies(out of combat) **** +30% Health Point Heal **** +30% Mana Point Heal South of Apothecary: * Sword in Stone ** Must have 50+ morality in order to claim Aetherius *** +450 Physical Attack Power *** The newest of all weapons * Nun G'Linda ** Unmarked Quest: A thief stole a tablet from sister G'Linda, please return it.(thief is in warlock tower area) *** Rewards: **** 200G ** after accepting her quest leave the barn and then go back in, sister G'Linda will be fucking a bull(you must do this before retrieving the tablet) South of Oakshire: * Leads to farmer origin character childhood home * Inaccessible after origin story Misc Having Meredith in your party during the destruction of Oakshire will corrupt herCategory:Locations